charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Butterfly the rabbit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Butterfly the rabbit (Talk) 17:50, September 17, 2010 !!! You are now an admin! Butterfly the rabbit 17:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Butterfly! :) Woah! awesome logo! Butterfly the rabbit 18:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! I thought the greens looked great together. I have to run in a few, but definitely will be working on this later! I'm excited! :) Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe daughter). I would like to create an infobox for her, but I do not think your page if it exists. Could you please tell me if it exists, if it exists and where is she? Thank you in advance. Matths 20:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, the color I wanted ccolocar, nothing to see green this Wiki. It's kind of pink and skin color, the code is this: # FF82AB. If you want to see, and approve, I will create (in fact is already created). And where is her page, I want to see and read, I am not able to find, and I always stop at page Prue Halliwell, Piper or granddaughter, help me! Matths 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Something like a #805817 may work. Right now, or main thing is getting more articles complete. I have a infobox:episode already done.. check out the color on that one. (like in season 2) I have most of Season 2 complete. BuffymyBasset 21:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset = Admin : I just thought that color would look good because she is half greedy, and now I found her page. But thank you for everything. Matths 21:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Butterfly the rabbit?!?!? I may be being a bit pushy, but the administrator and bureaucrat is still editing this Wiki? Because she is creating and adding more information in another Wiki, plumb the subject. If she starts to attend more of that Wiki, I think you should be the new administrator / bureaucrat. I know what a Wiki is, and however much that is more and more complete information, it should stay there and leave this is just my opinion! Matths 20:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do not want it to go away from this Wiki but if she is gone, then stay there and not get all the editing Wikis, because if it becomes a manager there, she'll drop this Wiki, and concentrate there. Okay she did not edit for a while or stop editing, but if I had a good excuse, as a school until it was okay, but she has, she has time, but do not want to edit here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Thank you in advance! Matths 20:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I understand where you are coming from. Butterfly knows how I feel about editting on the other page... I don't care for how it is ran, and after all the times they treated her/him like crap, I wouldn't give them one single edit...however if he/she does, not much I can do about it. As far as being a Bereucrat goes... it doesn't matter to me.. she/he pretty much gives me reign to do whatever I like on the main page, and others etc.... But thank you for standing by this page and me! BuffymyBasset 00:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset : Thank you! I was waiting for a response makes hours. Well now I understand a little about the Butterfly,, but I will not comment ... Matths 00:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : --Yeah, personally, if it was my WIki, I would be here working on it, and not the other... BuffymyBasset 03:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset How Do You do That? How do you make that Page thingy on the right side of your profile screen, if its because your an administrator can you tell me how you get to be one. Becasue I so badly want to do that. My infobox? That has my picture of Paige with the flames in her hands?? I believe I used Infobox:Character infobox Then I just filled in my own personal info. Is that which you meant? BuffymyBasset 15:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset No further edits? Butterfly of Rabbit? Revolution in this Wiki? Why are you leaving to edit? OK, so I'm editing on both wikis, maybe a little more in the other, in that one. But is that good, I can not explain it, but actually they deceived me, said I had an office there, he could revert pages, but no. But I have a little hope of that happening. And another thing: I want to apologize for what I did, I know I did not like the main page of the wiki, and I also know that not liking esa I edit in another wiki, but forgive me. And give way in a butterfly, she no longer part of this wiki, she now is the job you deceived me, and now it really does not come out. Please ask her to give you the job of admins / bureaucrat, you deserve it not, you are loyal and sincere, it is not, because if she was really sincere, that she would not be editing, wiki, as I Esato doing, but I still edit here, and she would not have left it all in red, various categories, and other pages that it is not interested. I wish to make a revolution in this Wiki, no such red, only blue, I hope you have seen until Friday, because in this day, I'll start, I'm sorry for everything, and thank you very much! Matths 17:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Matths, I am so pleased that you care about this Wiki. It's unforunate that it's own creator (Butterfly my Rabbit) does not... however; if he wants to edit the other page, not much I can do about it. I am currently Admin on the True Blood page and spend most of my time there, however I will be here from time to time to edit things. I did notice the main page was changed (which I didn't really like) I did my best on it, and then BOOM it was all gone. I've just had bad experiences on these Charmed pages, and for now I will stick to Buffy and True Blood (and like I said, here from time to time to edit). If Butterfly wants to make me Beaucraut, that is fine...but I'm not going to audtion for it...Admin is fine with me. :) BuffymyBasset 21:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Well, referring to the main page, I just changed the colors because they were not matching the color of the wiki, which was not green, and I was a little sad about their views on the main page. Referring to edit other wikis, do what you want, your life, even though you think you should also edit a little here, except that it has so much red on the wiki, I like to edit here impossible. And you did not give his opinion on the Revolution in Wiki. Please give me. Sorry I made you felt bad, I never meant to hurt you, and like I said, it was just to combine, and you were not editing so I could not do much. You can revert my edits, I do not care, but I hope that still we have counted. Thank you for everything, and I think, unfortunately: GOODBYE! Matths 22:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Answer:The Other Charmed Page Thus, to the outside of everything. What is our idea to the main page? What's familiar? IF I forgot, but I know the idea, accusing me of something? Matths 00:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Noooo not you.. someone on the other charmed page did it apparently. Did you notice? ::Yes I noticed. I'm editing in 5 wikia Charmed, and that and we are more alike. Well, not Butterfly, because it was blocked for a week it seems. SohofHalliwell may have been because it was he who edited the page. But it also may have been the Khan, because he is the manager, that wiki. Well, only slightly changing the subject, I changed the main page, as you may have seen because I hurt you, and excuse, because I'm editing over there than here, but nobody is here to exchange ideas, and make some discussions. ::---- ::::I am blocked from that Charmed Wiki.. Can you tell Son of Halliwell to check his email. I sent him a message in regards to the main Wiki page they have "created".. well "stole" from me. :::::That's how you should do. He is the most likely to have done this, Khan is the second hypothesis, but it is very clear that it was SohofHalliwell. In page history, is "saying" he did it. Compare these two versions: the first Khan. The second of SohofHalliwell: *http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charmed_Wiki&oldid=101535 *http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charmed_Wiki&oldid=101623 ::::::Yes, every Wikia has its own appearance and difference, but I think due to our being too neat and more behaved, got jealous. The only thing we lacked was the featured article. But you know, sometimes I can be really cold and younger, so how about us doing the same with them. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth. ::::::____ ::::::We do have a featured article.. they took that idea too. Hold on, I have contacted a friend at Wikia to see what she says... maybe she can help.. I'll keep you posted. :::::::He did not copy no. Have differences, this wiki is the same as theirs. Still have them in Community Links. Well, anyway, he copied from others, I think I will communicate the Khan about it. :::::::____ :::::::I emailed Khan as well.. but they hate me (for dumb reasons) so regardless, they will get away with it I'm sure. This is pretty crappy on their part... ::::::::What defines it? :::::::Answer: Thief, Idiot and nag (it also implies to me, and has blocked for a month, the same day I started to edit that wiki) ::::::::::Dunno. I was, sort of enhancing the files there, and he rempente bloquiou me. If he was thinking of course, was the first day of it as an admin. New Main Page Well, I really liked this new page, but I think the space was a little tight, but need not change anything. I liked you also have protected the page, it is better for him not to copy anything. Matths ----- Yeah I worked on it late into the night... I could do better, BUT.. it will work for now.. at least it looks different than theirs. Buffy